


Migraine

by thundercaya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, Workplace Warzone compliant, acid reflux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 21:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11563788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundercaya/pseuds/thundercaya
Summary: “How are you feeling?”“Like there’s lightning striking all over inside my brain.”





	Migraine

Fingers moving in firm but careful circles against Jefferson's temples couldn’t quite fight back the pain pulsing in his skull, but he welcome the touch just the same. It was a pleasant enough sensation to provide a distraction, albeit a partial one. His current position was also pleasant; he was lying on his back, legs hanging over the arm of the couch, head cradled in Madison’s lap. The fingers, diligently working, also belonged to Madison, and Jefferson opened his eyes to gaze up at him. A wavy line of color zig-zagged across his field of vision and he closed one eye then switched to the other, hoping the visual disturbance was confined to one side. Finding that not to be the case, he sighed, closing both eyes again.

“How are you feeling?” Madison asked, fingers moving from Jefferson’s temples to slowly work their way across his hairline.

“Like there’s lightning striking all over inside my brain.”  


“Sorry.”

Jefferson caught one of Madison’s hands and brought it to his mouth to brush his lips over Madison’s knuckles. “It’s not your fault.” He released the hand, which resumed its path across his forehead. “What about you, hon? How’s your stomach?”

“It feels like I have a brick in there, and the brick is made of agony.”

Jefferson frowned. “Do you want to lie down for a while?”

“I can’t, remember?” Madison said. “It goes away faster if I’m upright.”

“Right. Sorry.” Jefferson turned his head to face Madison, then lifted the man’s pajama top just enough to expose the roll of stomach fat protruding from below his bellybutton. He kissed Madison there, again and again until Madison couldn’t help but undulate with laughter.

“All right, all right,” Madison said, forcing himself back into stillness before his lap became too turbulent to remain a comfortable place for Jefferson. “That’s enough. Lay back and close your eyes.”

“I’m really lucky,” Jefferson said, doing as he was told.

“You’re lucky to have lightning striking all over inside your brain?”

“No,” Jefferson said, “but I could have lightning striking all over inside my brain and _not_ have a warm lap to lie in or anyone to give me a massage.”

“I guess that’s true.”

“It is true. And I wish I could do something to help _you_.”

“You _are_ helping me,” Madison said. “You’re keeping me from giving in to the temptation to lie down.”

It wasn’t enough. If Madison was still in pain, it wasn’t enough, but Jefferson supposed there was nothing else for it. “Well, in that case, you’re welcome.”

Madison caressed Jefferson’s face, slowly, on both sides, before resuming the massage. “Same to you, sweetheart.”


End file.
